1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement technology, more particularly, to an apparatus and a system for measuring flicker of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flicker phenomenon in display panels has a significant impact on their display quality. Such a phenomenon in display panels will stimulate human visual system to cause eye discomfort, and a more serious flicker phenomenon will be harmful to human eyes. Therefore, it is necessary to measure the flicker in display panels during their processing. The flicker of a display panel is an important parameter in evaluating the character of the driving voltage of the display panel. By referring to the flicker in the display panel to adjust relevant parameters of the display panel, the flicker phenomenon is reduced, which is very meaningful eliminating image sticking of the display panel.
For typical size display panels, such as small and medium-sized display panels including a 28 inch display panel and a 32 inch display panel, a Color Analyzer CA310 is usually utilized to measure the flicker of the center point or other specific points of the display panel. Since the variations of voltage character between the center region and the periphery regions on the small and medium-sized display panel are relatively small, the flicker obtained by measuring the center point according to the above-mentioned method is thus representative of all points to allow the Vcom value all over the display panel adjusted based on the voltage character of the center point.
However, as the size of the display panel becomes larger and larger, for example large-sized display panels including a 46 inch display panel, a 55 inch display panel, a 66 inch display panel, and even a 70 inch display panel and a 90 inch display panel, gate lines in the left portion, the center portion, and the right portion of the panel will have different charging behaviors owing to RC delay. Or, the flicker level of the center region of the large-sized display panel is obviously different from that of the periphery regions because of the variation of charging characters of thin film transistors (TFTs) caused by the uniformity problem inherent to the TFT process of high-generation production lines. Therefore, the image sticking phenomenon tends to occur in the periphery regions of the display panel after prolonged use if the Vcom value of the display panel is adjusted only based on the flicker of the center point obtained from the above-mentioned measurement method. However, the image sticking phenomenon tends to occur in other regions if the Vcom value is adjusted based on the flicker of the periphery regions.